Comiendo Ramen
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Todo mundo comía ramen. Pero una pareja demostraba que para comerlo, ellos tenían su estilo muy particular. Tal vez no gustara a los demás pero al rubio y a la pelirosa les encantaba el modo único que ellos habían creado. El estilo "Naru-Saku" One-shot


Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

.

.

Hacía cuatro días, la escena en Ichiraku Ramen, se veía repetir casi a la misma hora de la noche (para el público que quisiera verla). Desde hacía cuatro meses, ya no había tres miembros por separado en el equipo siete, ahora éste estaba conformado por una pareja y un malhumorado integrante solitario.

Naruto y Sakura (quien ahora que estaba con el rubio, había descubierto que también era fan del ramen para mayor júbilo del chico) cenaban en el tradicional local de comida. Entre caricias de manos, miradas melosas y sonrojos sin fin, degustaban sus caldosos platos. El Uchiha no entendía como esos dos habían acabado juntos. No sólo para él había sido sorpresa, para todos en la villa la noticia había sido una bomba. Las únicas excepciones parecían ser Sai, Yamato y Tsunade.

Entonces Sakura habló:

- ¿Nuestro modo, Naruto?.- dijo.

- ¡Por supuesto, ttebayo! - contestó sonriente el otro.

Sasuke hizo un gesto de claro asco al verles. El rubio y la peli rosa se acercaban lentamente, con el aire de diversión y complicidad que ahora les caracterizaba, a un fideo de ramen especialmente largo que colgaba de uno de los palillos de Sakura.

El Uchiha sabía cómo terminaría eso.

- Si intentan hacer otra vez lo que estoy imaginando...- dijo sin emoción.- No vuelvo a salir con ustedes en lo adelante. ¿Me escucharon?

No, no le habían escuchado. El Uchiha apretó los puños. Esos idiotas ya no le hacían el más leve caso, ni le daban la menor importancia a sus quejas. Con una mueca en su rostro, Sasuke les miró hacer la escenita

Ambos pescaron de los extremos el fideo. Los ojos azules de Naruto destellaban emocionados, los verdes de Sakura no podían esconder su diversión. Guiados por la hebra de pasta, los labios de Naruto se dirigirían con lentitud hacia los de Sakura. Los ojos de ambos absorbiéndose uno al otro. Boca con boca con los labios unidos, terminaran de masticarlo.

Para Sasuke lo más pusilánime del suceso venía. Eso era lo más desagradable que el Uchiha hubiera podido ver. No soportando más se levantó del lugar dispuesto a irse.

Naruto y Sakura remataron el acercamiento con un lento y cariñoso beso para al final recargar sus frentes uno al otro y compartir más sonrisas y miradas de travesura y diversión.

- Delicioso.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Idiotas.- dijo Sasuke al marcharse. Pero de nuevo fue ignorado.

- Amo esta forma de comer, Sakura-chan, ttebayo.- murmuró Naruto. Sakura le sonrió placenteramente.

- Haces que ame más comer ramen, Naruto.- contestó ella.

Naruto no pudo ocultar el enorme sonrojo cuando Sakura le robó un beso de repente. A Sakura le encantaba ver a Naruto sonrojado. Naruto se sobrepuso besándole también, finalizando el beso con un ligero mordisco a su labio inferior.

- Me gusta que hagas eso.- admitió ella con un tono rosa en las mejillas.

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó ampliamente. Siguieron mirándose por varios segundos más con esa eterna y envidiable complicidad que daba el amor.

- Ya, Ya, con tantas miradas de esas no podremos entrar al lugar.- dijo Kiba que acababa de llegar junto con Akamaru.- Ustedes derraman tanta melcocha que impiden caminar.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara. El enorme can ladró en acuerdo.

- ¡Eh! ¿Dónde está el teme? – dijo el rubio de repente

- Es cierto, ¿Vieron a Sasuke-kun? – indagó la peli rosa.

Ambos compañeros de clan negaron. Cuando llegaron sólo la pareja se encontraba allí y en la calle no habían visto al Uchiha. Sasuke era un idiota por no entender a sus amigos que estaban enamorados. Pero él era más tolerante a esas situaciones humanas. Los arrumacos y esas miradas que se dedicaban no le molestaban, le divertían.

- Bueno no importa, ¿Terminamos de comer este plato, Sakura-chan?

- Hai.- contestó la otra con una sonrisa.

Kiba se unió a ellos para comer aunque, unos quince minutos después, les abandonó junto con Akamaru. Pobre Sasuke, ahora le entendía. El Inuzuka se había levantado, totalmente harto, al notar que amenazaban de nuevo con comer ramen de esa forma tan ridícula. Ni tardo ni perezoso se había marchado a la caja.

- ¿Qué te parece el "Estilo Naru-Saku"? - dijo Teuchi cuando le cobraba.- Lindo, ¿no?

- TSK.- fue todo lo que contestó el chico castaño poniendo cara de hastío para luego irse del local.

El dueño del Ichiraku miraba con ternura al chico rubio y la chica peli rosa. Les había visto convivir juntos desde que eran niños y que ahora ya no tan pequeños, parecían tener intenciones de seguir juntos mucho tiempo más.

- ¿Otro plato? .- dijo Sakura

- ¡¡Hai!!.- exclamó jubiloso Naruto.

Teuchi se acercó al par antes de que ordenaran. Dejó el plato que sabía ambos compartirían. La pareja continúo comiendo, conversando y sonriendo. Y cada vez que un fideo adecuadamente largo aparecía, sin dudar el "Estilo Naru-Saku" también se presentaba, para diversión y deleite de sus creadores.

.

.

.

* * *

Un pequeño One-shot que hace ver mi decidida inclinación por estos dos. Y como dice la linda Agadea, hay que coolaborar para tener mas historias en el fandom de esta pareja única y preciosa. Asi que ¡vamos! suban sus relatos Naru-Saku para demostrar que tan fuerte es la relación de estos dos. Como dice mi amiga Amy, son el Cielo y la Tierra, y como comenta mi amiga Lila, son la pareja más sana del mundo Naruto.

Sí, NaruSaku rules XD.

Sin más, Mizu se despide. Gracias por leer.


End file.
